List of rifle cartridges
List of rifle cartridges, by category, then by name. File:Cartridge Sample 2.jpg|thumb|right|500px|From left to right: 1''' .17 HM2, '''2 .17 HMR, 3''' .22LR, '''4 .22 WMR, 5''' .17/23 SMc, '''6 5mm/35 SMc, 7''' .22 Hornet, '''8 .223 Remington, 9''' .223 WSSM, '''10 .243 Winchester, 11 .243 Winchester Improved (Ackley), 12 .25-06 Remington, 13 .270 Winchester, 14 .308, 15 .30-06, 16 .45-70, 17 .50-90 Sharps rect 54 345 101 556 .17 HM2 rect 110 296 153 556 .17 HMR rect 159 341 207 556 .22LR rect 211 294 265 556 .22 WMR rect 271 221 341 556 .17/23 SMc rect 345 186 432 556 5 mm/35 SMc rect 441 225 513 556 .22 Hornet rect 521 151 602 556 .223 Remington rect 610 134 724 556 .223 WSSM rect 732 95 832 556 .243 Winchester rect 838 85 929 556 .243 Winchester Improved (Ackley) rect 937 23 1030 556 .25-06 Remington rect 1039 25 1123 556 .270 Winchester rect 1132 93 1218 556 .308 rect 1227 17 1316 556 .30-06 rect 1326 106 1440 556 .45-70 rect 1456 31 1585 556 .50-90 Sharps desc none Rimfire *.17 Hornady Mach 2 (.17HM2) *.17 Hornady Magnum Rimfire (.17HMR) *.17 Winchester Super Magnum *.22 BB Cap *.22 Extra Long *.22 Long *.22 Long Rifle *.22 Short *.22 Winchester Magnum Rimfire (.22 WMR) *.22 Winchester Rimfire (.22 WRF) *.25 Stevens *.32 rimfire (.32 Short and .32 Long) *5 mm Remington Rimfire Magnum Common centerfire Inches Smaller than .30 caliber *.17 Hornet *.17 Remington *.17 Remington Fireball *.22 Accelerator *.22 Hornet *.22 CHeetah *.204 Ruger *.218 Bee *.219 Zipper *.220 Russian *.220 Swift *.221 Remington Fireball *.22-250 Remington *.222 Remington *.222 Remington Magnum *.223 Remington *.223 Winchester Super Short Magnum *.224 Weatherby Magnum *.225 Winchester *.240 Weatherby Magnum *.243 Winchester *.243 Winchester Super Short Magnum *.244 H&H Magnum *.244 Remington *.25 Winchester Super Short Magnum *.25-06 Remington *.25-20 Winchester *.25-35 Winchester *.250-3000 Savage *.257 Roberts *.257 Weatherby Magnum *.260 Remington *.264 Winchester Magnum *.270 Weatherby Magnum *.270 Winchester *.270 Winchester Short Magnum *.280 Ross *.280 Remington *.284 Winchester .30 caliber – .40 caliber *.30 Carbine *.30 Newton *.30 RAR *.30-30 Winchester *.30 Remington *.30 Remington AR *.30 TC *.30-06 Springfield *.30-30 Winchester (.30 WCF) *.30-40 Krag (.30 Army) *.30-378 Weatherby Magnum *.300 H&H Magnum *.300 AAC Blackout (7.62×35mm) *.300 Remington SA Ultra Mag *.300 Remington Ultra Magnum *.300 Ruger Compact Magnum *.300 Savage *.300 Weatherby Magnum *.300 Winchester Magnum *.300 Winchester Short Magnum *.303 British *.303 Savage *.307 Winchester *.308 Marlin Express *.308 Norma Magnum *.308 Winchester *.308×1.5" Barnes *.32 Remington *.32 Winchester Self-Loading *.32 Winchester Special *.32-30 Remington *.32-20 Winchester (.32 WCF, .32-20 Marlin, .32 Colt Lightning) *.32-40 Ballard *.32-40 Winchester *.325 Winchester Short Magnum *.333 Jeffery Flanged *.338 Edge *.338 Federal *.338 Lapua Magnum *.338 Marlin express *.338 Norma Magnum *.338 Remington Ultra Magnum *.338 Ruger Compact Magnum *.338 Winchester Magnum *.338-06 A-Square *.338-378 Weatherby Magnum *.340 Weatherby Magnum *.348 Winchester *.35 Remington *.35 Whelen *.35 Winchester *.35 Winchester Self-Loading *.350 Remington Magnum *.351 Winchester Self-Loading *.356 Winchester *.358 Norma Magnum *.358 Winchester *.375 H&H Magnum *.375 Remington Ultra Magnum *.375 Ruger *.375 Weatherby Magnum *.375 Whelen (.375-06) *.375 Winchester *.376 Steyr *.378 Weatherby Magnum *.38-40 Winchester *.38-55 Winchester *.38-56 WCF *.38-90 Winchester Express *.38-44 UMC .40 caliber – .50 caliber *.40-454 JDJ *.44-40 Winchester *.45-70 Government *.400 H&H Magnum *.400 Jeffery Nitro Express *.401 Winchester Self-Loading *.404 Jeffery *.405 Winchester *.408 CheyTac *.416 Barrett *.416 Remington Magnum *.416 Rigby *.416 Ruger *.416 Weatherby Magnum *.444 Marlin *.450/400 Nitro Express *.450 Bushmaster *.450 Marlin *.450 Nitro Express *.450 Rigby *.458×2" American *.458 Express *.458 Lott *.458 Sabi *.458 SOCOM *.458 Winchester Magnum *.460 Weatherby Magnum *.460 Steyr *.465 H&H Magnum *.470 Nitro Express *.476 Nitro Express .50 caliber and larger *.50 Alaskan *.50 Beowulf *.50 BMG *.50 Peacekeeper *.50-70 Government *.50-90 Sharps *.50-110 Winchester *.50-140 Sharps *.500 Black Powder Express *.500 Jeffery *.500 Nitro Express 3" *.500 Nitro Express for black powder 3" *.500 No. 2 Express *.500/450 Nitro Express *.500/465 Nitro Express *.505 Gibbs *.505 Jeffery *.510 DTC Europ *.510 Whisper *.55 Boys *.577 Nitro Express *.577 Snider *.577 Tyrannosaur (.577 T-Rex) *.577/450 Martini-Henry *.577/.500 Magnum Nitro Express *.585 Nyati *.600 Nitro Express *.600 Overkill *.700 Nitro Express *.70-150 Winchester *.950 JDJ File:Rifle cartridge comparison.jpg|thumb|300px|right|From left to right: .50 BMG, .300 Win Mag, .308 Winchester, 7.62 Soviet, 5.56 NATO, .22LR rect 5 3 76 417 .50 BMG rect 85 160 147 428 .300 Win Mag rect 160 202 213 429 .308 Winchester rect 235 244 285 428 7.62 Soviet rect 309 243 361 427 5.56 NATO rect 371 340 413 429 .22LR desc none Metric Smaller than 6mm *4.6x30mm *4.85x49mm *4.92x34mm *5.45x39mm *5.56×30mm MINSAS *5.56x45mm NATO *5.6x50mm Magnum *5.6x50mm R Magnum *5.6 x 52R (.22 Savage Hi-Power) *5.6x57mm *5.6x57mm R *5.6 x 61 SE (5.6 x 61 Vom Hofe Super Express) *5.6 x 61 R SE (5.6 x 61 R Vom Hofe Super Express) *MMJ 5.7mm *5.7x28mm *5.8x42mm DBP87 6mm–7mm *6 x 35 mm *6mm Lee Navy *6mmAR *6 mm BR Remington *6 mm Musgrave *6mm TCU *6 mm PPC *6mm-284 *6x45mm A.K.A. (6mm-223 Remington) *6x47mm A.K.A. (6mm-222 Rem. Magnum) *6 mm Remington (.244 Remington) *6mm-250 A.K.A. (6mm International) Walker Version *6.5mm TCU *6.5 Creedmoor *6.5 mm Grendel *6.5 mm Remington Magnum *6.5-06 A-Square *6.5mm/06 A.K.A. 256/06 *6.5-284 Norma *6mm/30-30 Improved *6.5x42mm Multi-Purpose Cartride (SSK Industries) *6.5x47mm Lapua *6.5x50mm Arisaka *6.5x52mm Mannlicher-Carcano *6.5 x 52R *6.5x53mmR Mannlicher *6.5x54mm Mannlicher-Schoenauer *6.5x55mm (Also 6.5x55 Swedish Mauser, 6.5 x 55 Mauser) *6.5x57mm Mauser *6.5x68mm (also known as the 6.5 x 68 RWS, 6.5 x 68 Schüler or the 6.5 x 68 Von Hofe Express) *6.8 mm Remington SPC 7mm–8mm *7mm Shooting Times Easterner (7mm STE) *7mm International Rimmed *7mm TCU A.K.A. (25 Ugalde) *7 mm BR Remington *7mm IHMSA *7 mm Dakota *7 mm Gibbs *7 mm Remington Magnum *7 mm RSAUM (Remington Short-Action Ultra Mag) *7 mm Remington Ultra Magnum *7 mm STE (Shooting Times Easterner) *7 mm STW (Shooting Times Westerner) *7 mm Weatherby Magnum *7 mm WSM (Winchester Short Magnum) *7mm-06 Mashburn *7mm-06 *7 mm-08 Remington *7 mm-300 Weatherby Magnum *7-30 Waters *7.2 SLEC (7.2 SPECIAL LAW ENFORCEMENT CARTRIDGE) *7.21 Firebird *7.21 Tomahawk *7.44mm *7x33mm Sako *7×54mm Finnish *7×54mm Fournier *7x57mm Mauser (.275 Rigby) *7x61mm Sharpe & Hart *7x64mm Brenneke *7x65mm R Brenneke *7x66mm Super Express vom Hofe *7x72 Rimmed *7x75mm R Super Express vom Hofe *7.35x51mm Carcano *7.5x55mm Schmidt Rubin *7.5x57mm MAS mod. 1924 7.5x54mm MAS mod. 1929 *7.62 mm caliber *7.62x25mm Tokarev *7.62x38mmR *7.62×35mm *7.62x39mm *7.62x40 Wilson Tactical *7.62x45mm vz. 52 *7.62×51mm NATO *7.62x53mm Rimmed *7.62 x 54R (rimmed) (7.62 Russian) *7.63x25mm Mauser *7.65x22mm Parabellum *7.65x53mm Argentine (7.65x53mm Mauser) *7.65x53mmR *7.63x54mm Greek Mannlicher-Schoenauer *7.7x58mm Arisaka *7.8 SLEC (( 7.8 SPECIAL LAW ENFORCEMENT CARTRIDGE)) *7.82 Patriot *7.82 Warbird *7.92x33mm Kurz *7.92x36mm EPK *7.92x57mm Mauser (8 mm Mauser or 8x57 JS) 8mm–9mm *8 mm-06 *8mm Mauser *8 mm Lebel or 8x50R Lebel *8 mm Remington Magnum *8x35mm *8x50mmR Mannlicher *8x56mm Mannlicher-Schoenauer *8x56mmR Steyr or Hungarian *8x58mm RD (rimmed danish) *8x60mm S *8x64mm S Brenneke *8x68mm S 9mm and larger *9x39mm *9x45mm *9x53mm *9x56mm Mannlicher-Schoenauer *9x57mm Mauser *9.3x57mm *9.3x62mm *9.3x64mm Brenneke *9.3x65Rmm Brenneke *9.3x65mm Collath *9.3x66mm Sako *9.3x72mmD *9.3x74mmR *9.5x57mm Mannlicher-Schoenauer (.375 Rimless Nitro Express x 2-1/4") *10.75x57mm *10.75x68mm *10.75x73mm *11x60mm Mauser *12.7mm British No. 2 *12.7x99mm NATO (Multi-Purpose) *12.7x54mm (subsonic) *12.7x108mm *13x64B *13.2x92mm *14.5x114mm *14.5 mm JDJ *15.2 mm Steyr Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot (APFSDS) *20 mm caliber *20x110 mm USN *23x115 mm *23x152 mm *25x137mm *30x165mm *30x173mm Wildcats, obscure, proprietary Inches *.14 Walker Hornet *.14/221 *.14-222 *.17 Ackley Bee *.17 CCM *.17 Hornet *.17 Mach IV *.17 PMC/Aguila *.17 PPC *.17-06 *.17-222 *.17-223 *.17-225 Winchester *.17/23 SMC *.17-357 RG (.172" Wildcat based on the 357 SIG) *.191 (4.85mm SAA) *.19 Badger *.19 Calhoon Hornet *.19-223 *20 BR *20 Fergusson Ace *20 Magna *20 PPC *.20 Tactical *.20 VarTarg *.20-06 *.218 Mashburn Bee *.219 Donaldson Wasp *.22 BR Remington *.22 Cheetah *.22 Eargesplitten Loudenboomer *.22 K Hornet *.22 Newton *.22 PPC *.22 Savage High Power *.22 Spitfire *.22 Super Jet *.22 Waldog *.22 WCF *.22-06 *.22-15-60 Stevens *.22-243 Middlestead *.22-284 Winchester *.22/30 (T65 Duplex) *.22/30-30 Improved *.22/303 *.220 Weatherby Rocket *.222 Rimmed *.223 AI *.224 Donaldson Ace *.240 Apex (.240 Belted Nitro Express and .240 Magnum Flanged) *.25 Ackley Krag *.25 Gibbs *.25 Krag *.25 Remington *.25-21 Stevens *.25-25 Stevens *.256 Newton *.256 Winchester Magnum *.264 LBC-AR *.264 warrior magnum (6.5x40 mm) *.25/303 *.270 Titus Savage *.275 H&H Magnum *.280 British *.276 Enfield *.276 Pedersen *.280 Ross *.30 BR *.30 USA *.30 Walker *.30-03 *.309 jdj *.30-06 JDJ *.309 Bull *.300 Dakota *.300 ICL Grizzly *.300 Lapua Magnum *.300 Remington American Magnum *.300 Whisper (.300 Fireball) *.300-221 *.303-06 *.330 Dakota *.333 Jeffery Flanged *.333 OKH *.338-06 A-Square *.338 Hawk/Scoville *.338 Whisper *.338 Voschol *.338 x 57 O'Connor *.35 Samba (Also .35 WSM) *.357/.44 B & D (Bain and Davis) *.375 Dakota *.375 Whisper *Modern .375 H&H (based on full length 375 Ruger) *.40-65 Winchester *.40-70 Sharps *.400 Whelen *.416 Taylor *.416 Whisper *Modern 416 (based on full length 375 Ruger) *.425 Westley Richards *.44 Henry * *.45-90 Sharps *.45-110 Sharps *.45-120 Sharps *.450 Watts Magnum *Modern 450 (2.598" 404 Case) *Modern 460 (2.850" 404 Case) *.458 SOCOM *.470 Capstick *.475 OKH *.475 Ackley *.50 Razor Back *.500 Phantom *.550 Magnum *.600/577 REWA *.700 AHR *.700 WTF Metric *4.5mm mkr *5mm Craig *5mm/35 SMc *6-06 *6-284 *6mmAR *6mm BRX *6mm Dasher *6mm XC *6x45 mm *6 x 47 Swiss Match (6mm/222 Mag) *6.5-06 *6.5 Grendel (6.5x39mm) *6.5 CSS *6.5 PPCX *6.5 BPC *6.5 BR *6.5x40mm (.264 warrior magnum) *6.5 x 47 Lapua *6.5 x 57 *6.5 Jonson *6.5 Wby Mag *6.5/.243 WSSM *7mm Dakota *7mm Gradle Express *7x54mm Fournier *7.62 Jonson *7.62 Thumper *7.62x54 Rimmed *7.82 Lazzeroni Patriot *7.82 Lazzeroni Warbird *8mm-06 Ackley Improved *10,4 x 38 Vetterli (US: ".41 Swiss") *10,4 x 47 Italian Vetterli Bore/gauge *12 bore *10 bore *8 bore *Six bore *4 bore—approx. 25mm *2 bore—33.6mm See also * List of cartridges by caliber * Firearms ** List of firearms * List of handgun cartridges * List of rimfire cartridges * Gauge (bore diameter) * Cartridge (firearms) * Table of pistol and rifle cartridges (by year) * By size: ** 2 mm (.079 in) ** 3 mm (.118 in) ** 4 mm (.157 in) ** 5 mm (.197 in) ** 6 mm (.236 in) ** 7 mm (.276 in) ** 8 mm (.315 in) ** 9 mm (.354 in) ** 10 mm (.394 in) ** 11 mm (.433 in) ** 12 mm (.472 in) ** 13 mm (.5118 in) * By name: ** List of Winchester Center Fire cartridges ** Winchester Short Magnum ** Winchester Super Short Magnum ** Remington Ultra Magnum ** ICL cartridges References * Originally adapted from Hawks Rifle Cartridges * Some cartridge info can be found at 6mmbr cartridge diagrams * Reloading Information at Load Data * Cartridge Diagrams at Steve's Pages * Cartridge and reloading info can be found at Accurate Reloading * * Cartridges rifle de:Liste_Handfeuerwaffenmunition#Büchsenmunition it:Lista di cartucce per armi lunghe